greenlanternfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Ferris (User:Leader Vladimir)
Carol Ferris is the CEO of Ferris Aircraft and Hal Jordan's girlfriend. Sharing Hal's interest in flying, Carol has been Hal's friend since childhood and the two became pilots for Ferris Aircraft, the company owned by her family. Eventually, Carol's father fell ill and she had to take control of the company, which was in the brink of bankruptcy. It was through Carol's experience in business and Hal's piloting skills that the company avoided being completely shut down. Hal was in love with Carol, and the feeling was mutual, but Carol decided not to pursue a relationship with him, as she believed having a relationship with an employee was inappropiate. When Green Lantern first appeared, however, Carol fell in love with the new hero, being unaware that Green Lantern was in fact Hal. Eventually, Carol learned of Hal's secret identity and they began a relationship. Carol was chosen by the Zamarons to be a member of the Star Sapphire Corps, a group dedicated to spread love in the universe. Although Carol served for a time as the Star Sapphire of Sector 2814, she eventually grew dissatisfied with some of the Star Sapphires's ways, causing her to resign from the Corps. However, she has occassionally returned to the Star Sapphire identity to fight crime. Another time Carol wore a Power Ring was when the Guardians and the Zamarons were thought to be destroyed, forcing Hal and a group of Green Lanterns to assume leadership of the Green Lantern Corps. Hal offered Carol a Green Lantern ring, and she became the Green Lantern of sector 2814 for a brief time. Officially, Carol first appeared in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_22 Showcase #22], but her first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Green Lantern: Secret Origin. Biography Origins Carol was born the daughter of Carl and Christine Ferris. Her father was the owner and CEO of Ferris Aircraft. Since she was young, Carol became close friends with Hal Jordan due to her father's friendship with Martin, Hal's father. Carol and Hal became close friends and developed an interest in flying aircraft. However, their friendship would suffer difficulties when Hal witnessed his father dying in an accident. They eventually grew past this issue when they reached adulthood. Carol's father, feeling guilty for the death of Martin, decided to leave Ferris Aircraft and travel the world alongside his wife, leaving Carol to lead the company in is absence. Although Carol was happy to finally lead the company, she was also slightly depressed that she would have to devote more time in business matters rather than being able to fly with Hal, who had become the company's finest pilot. In those times, Carol and Hal had developed romantic feelings for one another, but Carol decided not to pursue a relationship with Hal, believing that dating an employee would be unprofessional. However, Carol would fall in love with Green Lantern, the new hero of Coast City, unaware that Hal and Green Lantern were the same person. Agent Orange and Star Sapphire Carol and Hal's relationship would evolve during Larfleeze's attack on Coast City. Larfleeze starts a riot on one of Coast City's slums, and Carol is trapped. Carol grabs a gun to protect herself and a boy trapped in the riot. Soon, the city is overrun by Larfleeze's constructs, who surround Carol and the boy. Green Lantern saves them at the last minute and gives Carol a hint to his secret identity. As Carol realizes Hal is Green Lantern, he leaves to defeat Larfleeze. The next day, Carol visits Hal at his apartment. She asks Hal why did not he tell her his secret, and Hal replies that he wanted her to love him as Hal Jordan, not as Green Lantern. The two share a kiss, but decide to remain friends until they can sort their feelings out. Despite their decision to remain friends, Carol and Hal retained feelings for one another. Their relationship would become even more complicated when that the Zamarons, a female race of warriors that descended from the same species as the Guardians, chose Carol to become a female protector called Star Sapphire. However, Carol could not control the Sapphire's power and went on a rampage, and Hal only managed to save her when they both admitted that they loved each other. Witnessing the Sapphire's destructive power, the Zamarons left Hal and Carol in peace, but promised they would return, as they stil had "unfinished business" with Carol. Afterwards, Carol and Hal started a relationship. The Zamarons were good on their promise and returned to Earth to offer Carol a place in their new Star Sapphire Corps. The Zamarons believed Carol could be the most powerful of all Sapphires, as she was the only one to reject the Sapphire willingly. Carol accepted, as she wanted to fight her own battles and not become completely dependent on Hal. At first, Hal was uncomfortable with the idea, but he later accepted Carol's choice. Powers and Abilities Powers Carol is a normal human being who does not possess any permanent superhuman powers. When she is wearing her Star Sapphire, however, she can fly, shoot energy beams and create constructs using the Violet Love of Love. Abilities *'Aviation': Carol is experienced in flying fighter jets. On occassion, she and Hal take joyrides on fighters to test their capabilities. *'Business Management': As the CEO of Ferris Aircraft, Carol has successfully led the company through some of its darkest periods. Behind the Scenes *Carol is played by American actress Blake Lively. *Before Lively was chosen, Eva Green was considered for the role. Category:Good Characters Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Green Lantern Corps members